Red Court
The Red Court was one of the Vampire Courts. They are first mentioned in Storm Front. Description Red Court vampires were non-human creatures, disguising themselves as humans; they preyed on humans and drank their blood. The Red Court was everywhere in Central and South America. There were whole villages supporting groups of them like cattle. They fed on everyone, including children—they addicted them all.Death Masks, ch. 14 They were one of the major supernatural nations in the world controlling a continent and change: South and Central America. And, they had holdings all over the world: property, stocks, corporations, accounts, some governments, and a variety of assets.Ghost Story, ch. 10 The Red Court structure The Red Court had a highly organized feudalistic system with a King, termed the Red King, at the top, followed by Dukes and lower ranks. About According to the knowledge of the Fellowship of Saint Giles, a standard Red Court field operations team consisted of six vampires.Changes, ch. 04 The mark of power is to be able to control the blood thirst—that is indulging in it on by choice and not by impulse.Changes, ch. 43 Crossing a threshold would render them nearly paralyzed.Ghost Story, ch. 09 The entire Red Court was destroyed by their own own curse aimed at the McCoy-Dresden family.Ghost Story, ch. 7 If any were missed by the curse, they would have had to be the youngest of the least powerful bloodlines or sheltered in some protective place. Known members *Red King *Lords of Outer Night *Arianna Ortega *Paolo Ortega *Bianca St. Claire *Kyle Hamilton *Kelly Hamilton Known enemies *Fellowship of Saint Giles *White Council *Knights of the Cross *Venatori *Faerie Courts *Saint Mary of the Angels In the series ''Grave Peril'' During the events of Grave Peril at Bianca's Ball, the Red Court manipulated and instigated The War with the White Council—by setting up Harry Dresden and Susan Rodriguez—in an effort to destroy them.Grave Peril, ch. 38 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Susan Rodriguez invites Harry to come with her to Honduras where she ended up and plans on getting a job there with the Fellowship of Saint Giles to fight the Red Court. ''Changes'' In Changes, Harry discovered that the Red King is a junkie to his blood thirst. Harry thought that explained a lot about how the Red Court behaved during The War—they were brilliant and aggressive one moment and made dumb, crazy mistakes the next.Changes, ch. 43 At the end of the novel, the Red Court was destroyed at Chichén Itzá. ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, the destruction of the Red Court has left a power vacuum. Every two-bit supernatural group or organization is attempting to take advantage of it and found an empire. South America is the worst. Chicago has managed to repel the Fomor and the Paranet has been a huge help by saving hundreds of lives.Ghost Story, ch. 10 Ghost Story, ch. 24 References See also *The War *Vampire Courts *Red Court vampire *Chichén Itzá *Bianca's Ball *Casaverde *Archangel *Outsiders *Red King *Lords of Outer Night *Arianna Ortega *Paolo Ortega *Bianca St. Claire External links * Red Court article on dresdenfiles.wikidot.com Category:Red Court Category:Grave Peril Category:Death Masks Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story